Possibility
by Arastas
Summary: Gossamer, Hypothetical, Discovery, Growth, Misguided, Inborn, Harmony. Seven short drabbles about seven soulmate couples.


_Jade/Mark: Gossamer_  
Their love is sweet and innocent, just like her. Pure. Silvery-white and smoothly graceful. Childlike and naïve, wrapped in youth and wonder. Soft smiles and gentle touches; meaningful embraces and carefree laughter. Untainted beauty, wide-eyed and trusting. Radiant grins and moon-flecked flesh. Dancing in the everlasting sunlight, hair flying and hands clasped.

_Ash/Mary-Lynette: Hypothetical  
_By rights, they should hate each other. They have every reason to, and they'd almost rather that they did. But they can't, because they're in love. They should be constantly at odds, fighting and screaming because they're polar opposites and can't possibly work together. And sometimes they are, but other times they see that they're really not so different after all: Both lost and in love.

_Gillian/David: Discovery  
_He can't believe it took them this long to find each other. He's ashamed of himself for never seeing her before, never _truly_ seeing her. It wasn't until she saw herself, he realizes now, that anyone else could really find her. He didn't even know much about her when he fell in love with her, they've both come to see. She didn't know a lot about either of them. But they're perfect, fated. Destined to be each other's one and only. And they know it, and they love it.

_James/Poppy: Growth  
_Love is easy for them, because it started as friendship. They've grown up with the peaceful love of siblings, and both have always harbored something secret for the other. He's been afraid to get attached, and she's been afraid of losing what they have, but neither had reason to worry, they see now. Their love is simple, and much like their old friendship. Only more. Everything is more now; the love they feel seems to multiply with every passing moment. It's blissful, and it's as familiar and as comfortable as breathing. It's something they've always had; it's just taken them both this long to realize it.

_Quinn/Rashel: Misguided  
_They're very much the same, he knows. They've just manifested it in different ways all their lives. Both of them have been taking out their resentment on the wrong people—Incidentally, all of that hatred goes toward one individual in particular. They should be mortal enemies. In a way, they still are. But they can't bring themselves to embrace that like they once would, because now they know that it was partly their love that drove that fury, and that's the only part of it they can feel.

_Thierry/Hannah: Inborn  
_It's simple, because she's done it before. Loved him. Her first self loved him, and so have all her other selves, even though some have hated him, too. It's natural, a part of her. She doesn't need to think about it; she just knows what comes next, despite the fact that this is the first time she's loved him without fear, without hatred. It's something that comes easier to her than breathing, more like thought itself. They're soulmates, destined, perfect. And in this life, everything has finally fallen into place.

_Thea/Eric: Harmony  
_They're blissful, but they can be adult about it. They have obligations, responsibilities. But they manage to balance saving the world and being in love, because that's just the kind of people they are. Organized, strong independent… Loving. Sweet, kind, caring. They have to make time for them, and time for helping people. Time to be a happy couple, and time to be a powerful witch and her human soulmate, seeking peace among all creatures. It's a delicate balance, but they've found it. They've had to.

* * *

**I have a bunch of other Night World oneshots written, but this is the first I'm actually posting. So please don't kill me if it's terrible. *cringes* I just read Dark Angel, The Chosen, and Soulmate two days ago, so I'm kind of on a Night World high right now, and I got a new notebook yesterday, which always prompts me to write more... Anyway, I'd love your opinions. (: I actually don't have a clue what I was doing with that Jade/Mark one... I was in a weird mood. So feel free to disregard the strangeness.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the first three books in the series. The second three I took out of the library. So, no, definitely not the rights.  
**


End file.
